Don't Judge Me Until You Know
by Sandi J
Summary: Who is this young, aggressive young girl, and her friends that Master Makarov found and made them a part of his guild a number of years ago? And why do the guild members hardly know about them? Well, you just to come in and find out! I hope you will like this story. Feel free to let me know what you would like to see. No flames or perversion, please!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail—Information and Profile

To give you an idea of what this story is all about; his story is about a young girl whose character is based on Laura's character from the new movie Logan (wolverine from the X-Men). Having gone through so much already, she and her friends have fallen through a time portal from Earth and have been living in Earthland, Magnolia for the past couple of years. The master found her and her two friends one day, finding the threesome very wary and ready to defend themselves if need be. He slowly, but with gentle authority, gained their trust. They are now apart of Fairy Tail's secret and special task force that handles jobs that are would be too much for the other teams that are not as strong; such as assassin jobs of strong monsters and "bad guys."

Profile:

Name: Lacey Tremdor

Age: 14

Hair: a light back (from being out in the sun so much)

Skin: a tanned olive complexion

Eyes: an emerald green

Hates: bullies and people who judge, not being able to swallow solid foods

Likes: absolutely loves anything caramel that she can swallow, cherries/flavor of.

Health: in good physical condition and good health despite her Moebius Syndrome (a real condition folks. Google it).

Her powers: her three metal claws in her hands and feet, her excellent combat training with her mentor, and a gemstone (diamond) powers.

She was created and used as a weapon of war for the government and militiary forces in her place of origin. Despite her fierce temper and aggression, she is a loving, caring and loyal to those she comes to care for.

Name: Audrin Coralin

Age: same age as Lacey

Hair: medium blonde

Eye: medium caramel brown

Skin Color: tanned coucausion

Health: over all good health

Hates: basically; bullies, jerks and people who make fun of her two friends, cooked spinach,

Likes: people who are kind, "spicy" interesting people (like MiraJane (get your minds of the gutters people), raspberries, baked potatoes.

Powers: cryogenic ice (dry ice that can disintegrate anything to dust at a -2,500 degrees), Halite gemstone that compliments her ice powers.

She is a quiet, gentle, caring person until you make her angry; it takes quite a bit to maker her that way. Cares deeply for her friends who have been through the same things she has—like Lacey and Chenay.

Chenay: (sorry, couldn't find a picture of her, so please use your imaginations)

Age: 14 ½; a little older than Lacey and Chenay

Eyes: a warm brown color

Hair Color: black, tightly curled, african american style

Skin Color: medium brown

Health: Excellent

Likes: pretty well everything.

Hates: the same things as her friends, liver, anyone who takes advantage or hurts others.

Powers: has the powers of earth. Can raise stones, sticks, etc. from the ground, create a tornado of them and fling them at her opponents at very high speeds. This causes severe damage and disintigration to dust from of the enemy.

This is the reason these three have become Fairy Tail's secret assassination team; taking jobs when others won't. Lacey can create flawless diamond and receives top pricing from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Don't Judge Me Before You Know!

Chapter Two

As the master of Fairy Tail sat on the bar, staring off in to space, he put down his mug of beer and checked the clock on the wall. He smiled as he thought of his young friend who he was expecting a call from his young friend any moment. Just as he finished thinking about this person, the lacrima phone rang it's special tone and the master pressed the button in the middle. The globe gradually showed a young girl's face; her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Yo Santa, how's things at the guild?" the girl replied with a teasing smile.

"Just fine Wolvy. I see you are as direct as ever. How was your mission?" master Makurov asked, and teased her back in the same manner. He knew that her greeting was said out of respect and love for him. That was just her way.

He had known the young girl and her two friends for a number of years since they had suddenly appeared out of no where and he took her in to his home, helping her with her troubles. It had taken him quite a while to gain her trust, but when he had gained it, she had told him everything that had happened to her. He then wasn't surprised at her somewhat rude and aggressive manner.

"Piece of cake gramps; those monsters and thieves didn't know what hit them. Look, the train will be pulling into the station in a few minutes. I'll be going to collect the reward from the client after I join up with Audrin and Chenay." the young girl replied.

"Alright Lacey. I have a few errands to run, and my friend will be with me helping. We will probably meet you in the town somewhere." Try to stay out of trouble." the master replied, teasing the girl a little further.

"You do know trouble always seems to find me...but I'll try." Lacey snorted with a devilish smile. Just as the link broke, the master and Mira heard the train whistle blow as the vehicle pulled in to the station.

"I don't mean to seem rude master, but that young girl seems to be awfully disrespectful. Why would someone as young as her be that way. I hope she didn't take on the monsters and bandits by herself?" Mira asked, a little shocked and upset at what she had heard come from the young girl.

"She wasn't being disrespectful Mira. That's just the way she is. And yes she did; she is certainly strong enough. She is already an SS class mage. We should get going." the master replied. Mira was shocked at first but then sighed as she picked up her purse and followed the master out of the guild. This young girl sure seemed to be quite the mystery. It wasn't often that the master let someone get away with being rude to him.

/oo/

The train slowly came to a stop and the doors slid open, letting Lacey stride out the door. She stood for a moment and looked around for her two friends. When she saw them, she waved and made her way over to them. Why didn't she smile at them? You'll find out a little later.

"Lacey, welcome back! Bet the mission went perfectly, as usual." Chenay replied.

"Yeah it did. Some of those idiots chose not too listen to reason; so I had to get kind of will definitely have scars to remind them not to mess with me." Lacey answered. Her friends shivered slightly at the thought of what went down.

Sure Lacey was aggressive and kind of short tempered, but deep down she was a kind and giving person. What got Lacey angry were bullies and judgmental people. She had more than her fill of these morons! If people didn't understand her, they should ask "polite" questions instead of throwing out insults.

"Well, their stupidity cost them. We brought the horses so you can get your business in town over with quicker. Besides, Midnight is getting restless without you. You know he doesn't like anyone else on his back." Audrin stated.

"Alright, let's go then. I'm sure the master of Fairy Tail is waiting for my report." Lacey replied happily and ran to where she could hear the nickering of horses. When Midnight saw his human friend, he nickered happily and trotted quickly over to her and nuzzled his head again her stomach/chest. "Hey boy, it's good to see you. You want to go for a a good run?" Lacey greeted her horse that she had rescued five years ago.

Midnight tossed his head in agreement and moved so that Lacey could get up on his back. When she was up on his back, she noticed that the saddle was one especially made for trick riding. She looked over at her friends and raised an eyebrow in question.

"The organizers of the festival would like us to give the people a taste of what we will be presenting in our trick riding show." Audrey answered as she and Chenay pulled out a pair of Lacey's trick riding shoes and went over and exchanged Lacey's shoes for her.

"The master of ceremonies will be waiting for us at the corner over there when we're ready. Then we'll back up a bit to start the run in." Chenay added.

"Well, I seem to be all set. We don't want to keep them waiting." Lacey replied. She let her friends take the lead and all three soon met with the man who they were to meet.

Down in the marketplace on the main street, master Makurov and MiraJane were sitting outside taking a break outside of the local cafe talking about Lacey. The master felt that Mira was going to meet Lacey sooner than his other children, and should know a few things about her.

"Mira, I'll tell you what I can about Lacey, since I might need your help with some of the guild members." the master replied.

"You mean like team Natsu for example?" Mira asked, knowing what that group was like.

"Precisely. I was walking through the forest, around five years ago now, coming back to the guild from a meeting. I happened to be looking up and saw three people fall through some sort of portal and land on the small hill not far off. It was Lacey and her two friends. They somehow managed to survive the fall. They were very defensive and ready to fight when they first saw me. I managed to calm her down and she explained a few things to me. All three had gone through things nobody should go through."So they weren't very trusting of me for a while." the master related.

"What did she go through that was so bad master?" Mira asked, intrigued by what the master was telling her.

"She, her friends and around 11 other children were made to be strong and vicious weapons for the militiary and government forces from her world. The so called training also included total isolation right from when they were quite young. Lacey's was cloned from her mentor's DNA, who went through the same things she did. Basically she has the temper, aggression, strength and claws of a wolverine. The council and I have made her and her two friends SS class mages that's how good of a fighters they are. Lacey can have a vicious temper if someone makes her angry." master Makurov related. He wasn't surprised to see the shocked look on his bartender's face.

"How can anyone treat children like that! I see now what you meant back at the guild master." Mira replied, shocked at how heartless some people could be. "Master, has she had to kill someone?"

"Yes she has. She doesn't like to, but will if she has to. She also has to deal with the condition that she's often bullied for. She has..." the master started to say but was interrupted by and announcement coming from a speaker system nearby.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special surprise. The participants of tomorrow's show are going to give us a taste of what they are going to be presenting to us tomorrow. Those of you who are not already at the fence, will you please go there now to have a good view." the announcer called out. There was silence for a few moments; then. "Here they come, the Magnificent Magnolia Trick Riders!"

Not two seconds later, the horses galloped in to view with the riders doing their tricks, one at a time. The first was standing up on the front of the saddle, waving. The second was "crawling" around the neck of the horse; from one side to the other. The third one "hopped" her body backwards off the saddle on to the horse's hips then swung her legs straight back and up jumped to the ground and back up on to the horse. Needless to say everyone was amazed and cheered wildly. At the end of the run, they turned around, trotting back to the center of the park, accepting the praise. Lacey slid off her horse and ran to the client's shop and home who had hired her to take care of the monsters and thieves.

"Master, before the announcer came over the loudspeaker, you were about to say that Lacey has something. What is it?" MiraJane asked.

"As she told me, she was born with Meobius Syndrome. The short explaination is that it is a rare neurological condition that paralyzes the muscles in her face. She can't move her eyes too quickly or show any emotion; even if she wanted to. And she has bit of a hard time swallow solid foods. She's been bullied and teased about it." the master related.

"The poor thing. I don't really blame her for having bit of a temper; having all that to deal with. I would too." MiraJane stated.

"You must understand one thing as well. She just wants understanding, not sympathy. Master Makurov answered. MiraJane nodded in understanding.

While the "demonstration" was going on, team Natsu had just arrived home from their mission and heard the noise. They knew the Magnolia festival didn't start until tomorrow.

"I don't know what's going on. It doesn't sound bad, but I think we should get in to town in case there is trouble." Gray replied.

"Right!" the others chorused. They quickly made their way into town and asked the nearest bystander who was talking excitedly to his friend.

"Sir could you tell us what all the commotion is about?" Lucy asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes of course. One of the acts just gave us a wonderful demonstration of what they will be performing tomorrow." the man answered.

"Thank you sir." Gray replied and turned to his friends. "By the sound of the cheers, they must be quite good. Just then there was a commotion from a few shops down, and it didn't sound happy.

"What's going on!?" Erza practically demanded as she started walking over to where the noise was coming from. Meanwhile at the shop where Lacey was trying to finish up business from the mission.

"I'm not going to be asking nicely again. Cough up the reward money you owe me now, or I will take it myself!" Lacy growled, feeling her temper start to rise.

"What's going on here?! A stern voice replied from the doorway.

"Let me through miss." a middle aged woman replied from behind Erza firmly but politely pushed her way passed. "On Lacey you're back! What's the problem dear?" the woman replied.

"That's what I would like to know!" Erza demanded.

"This is my shop miss Scarlet, I will deal with this matter. Please leave!" the woman commanded firmly, leaving no room for argument. Just as Erza was leaving, the master and MiraJane came in and just listened.

"I am here for the reward money for the job I did for you. You're husband refuses to pay up." Lacey replied angrily.

"Aaron, get that safe open and pay the girl...now! She is the one that did a great service for us!" the woman growled menacingly at her husband.

"Yes dear! You're right." the man replied, immediately running to the safe and getting out three bags of jewls and handing them to his wife.

"I'm sorry my dear, my husband can be a real cheapskate. I hope we can rely on you and your friends in the future." the storekeeper's wife replied gratefully, handing over the three bags of jewls. Erza's eyes widened at the sight of them. MiraJane simply smiled; knowing the truth. The master simply smiled, knowing Lacey was very good at fighting.

"I will be glad to be of service to you in the future when you need my assistance." Lacey replied, taking the bags from the woman. She walked over to the master and let him jump up on to her shoulder, totally ignoring Erza; which she didn't appreciate, but kept her mouth shut. She would get her answers later.

""That's got to be at least two million jewls in those bags." Erza exclaimed as Lacey walked to the doorway with the master still on her shoulder.

"The only jobs that pay that much are ones that call for monsters, thieves or bandits to be taken care of!" MiraJane exclaimed.

"Five million actually." Lacey replied with a satisfactory smirk. She loved it when she could shock others like this.

"What!?" MiraJane and Erza practically screeched.

"How's that possible. You would have to be either a double or triple S class mage!" Erza added. MiraJane already knew.

"Lacey and her friends are all SS class mages...and pretty close to triple S. Now MiraJane and myself need to get back to the guild. Are you and your friends coming Lacey?" the master asked.

"I will; it's up to Audrin and Chenay if they want to join me." Lacey answered. Just then they heard the frantic and angry noise of Lacey's horse Midnight. They all ran out and saw Midnight trying to buck Natsu off her back.

Growling, Lacey went to gently put the master down, when she felt his right hand squeeze her shoulder, making her stop her actions. He stretched out his left arm and grabbed Natsu off of Midnight, and flung him to the wall behind him. As the young man got up off the ground, he suddenly found the new girl in front of him. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him so he was face to face with her.

"What's your problem bitch." Natsu snapped, earning him a strong punch to his cheek.

"You, dumbass. I'll make this crystal clear. Number one: that horse belongs to me. Number two: she doesn't like anyone else on her back but me, unless the second rider is invited. And third: you or anyone else gets on Midnight without my permission or hers, you are in for a world of pain. Am I clear on that!" Lacey demanded, growling a low warning.

"Crystal clear. I'm sorry." Natsu squeaked out, feeling a strong aura come off the girl.

"Look...Lacey, I don't..." Erza started to threaten as she approached the girl.

"Erza, stand down, Lacey, cool your temper. And Natsu, you deserved that. I will explain everything to team Natsu when I have finished up business with Lacey. Mira, I believe we have our shopping finished?" the master replied and confirmed his morning's shopping for the guild with his bartender.

"Yes it is master. Are we heading back?" MiraJane asked as she saw Lacey talking to her friends.

"Yes we are. Hopefully the quicker way." the master replied, looking over at Midnight expectedly.

"Audrin and Chenay said they would go to the guild for a while, before we need to head back to the ranch. We have business to attend to, and finish getting ready for the show tomorrow." Lacey replied, smiling as she walked over to the master and picked him up. She had seen him look at Midnight and set him on the saddle after Midnight had softly neighed her approval, even though she knew the man already.

"That's kind of rude to just go over and pick the master up Lacey." Lucy scolded the young girl.

"You don't see him complaining do you! So like your friend over there, mind your own business!" Lacey snapped, hiking her thumb towards Erza as she mounted her horse, behind the master. Lucy gasped in surprise at the supposed rudeness of the younger girl. Lacey and her friends had to be around Wendy's age.

"May I get a ride from one of you?" MiraJane asked Chenay and Audrin, with a gentle smile.

"I'll take you; just get up here so it'll be easier in that dress." Chenay replied, smiling at MiraJane. The white haired woman complied and sat behind the younger girl and put her arm around her waist for support.

"Anyone else want a ride to the guild?" Audrin asked.

"Umm, may I ride with you?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Of course! You can get on in front of me so you can see where we're going." Audrin answered, scooting back a bit in the saddle. Gray lifted the little girl up and sat her down as Wendy swung one leg over the saddle.

"The rest of us will come as soon as we get our luggage home." Erza replied curtly as she grabbed her cartload of luggage and headed for Fairy Hills Girls Home. She was rather upset at this Lacey's girl's attitude towards her. In a small way though, she had to admire the girl's courage.

"Alright then, the rest of us, let's go. Carla, get on with Audrin. Either that or get left behind Carla." the master replied firmly, see that the white exceed was about to refuse. Audrin chuckled and leaned down; extending her arm out so Carla could jump on.

When she was in front of Wendy, they started for the guild and a pleasant trot. They went around to the back of the guild and tied the horses up at a rail near a wall. The master knew team Natsu wouldn't be long in coming as he knew they all wanted to find out about Lacey and her friends. As they all went inside, Carla and Wendy headed over to a table where some of other younger mages were.

"Mira, Lacey and I need to discuss a few matters about her mission. Why don't you get to know Audrin and Chenay a little better in the meantime." the master suggested as he and Lacey walked over to the stairs.

"Of course master. Why don't you two join me at the bar? I need to get back to work." MiraJane answered the master before she turned to the two teenagers standing beside her.

"Sure. And we would be glad to help you out while we talk. If you need any cooking done, I'll be glad to help. I'm the main cook at our ranch, even though Lacey and Chenay know how to." Audrin answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

Don't Judge Me Until You Know

Info and Butting Heads

Chapter 3

As Audrin and Chenay waited at the bar; Mira took a few food orders and then headed in to the kitchen with her to companions following behind her. Kinana was filling out orders for drinks. Audrin took a recipe from Mira and read it over carefully. She smiled as she seemed to recognize the recipe.

"This one looks a lot like the one I have at the ranch. Mine has a few more ingredients. Would you mind if I added them." Audrin asked carefully. She could sense that the white haired woman took pride in making her recipes. The teenager didn't want to offend MiraJane.

"Alright Audrin. Why don't we both make it our own way and have a taste test after?" Chenay, why don't you make this recipe?" MiraJane replied, smiling cheerfully at her two helpers.

Sounds good to me." both girls replied at the same time. They stared at each other for a second before all three ladies laughed.

"The master told me about what happened to the two of you and Lacey. If it's alright, could I know your powers.

"Of course. I have earth powers. The main one I use is making a tornado of debris around me from the ground." Chenay reported.

"And I have cryogenic powers. If I touch anything, I can freeze it so cold that the object will turn to a freezing dust. (her touch is at -2,500 degrees). That's why I need to wear these special gloves." Audrin replied, not surprised that the woman was very shocked at what she had just been told.

"My goodness, the master was right, you two _are_ very strong. No wonder you and Lacey are Fairy Tail's secret team!" MiraJane exclaimed, then asked. "It looks like our dishes are done. May I have a taste of yours Audrin?"

"Of course! And I'll like a taste of yours." Audrin added. When they had both taken a taste of each others cooking, they were surprised at how good each other's dish tasted.

"This is really good!" Audrin and MiraJane said at the same. They looked at each other in bit of a surprise, then giggled.

"Hey Mira, have you got the two dishes ready? The guys are wondering where they are. Oh, who are these two?" Lisanna asked, coming in to the kitchen.

"Yes, the dishes are ready. Tell the guys to hold on, we're coming. This is Audrin and Chenay. They are part of the guild." MiraJane answered, grabbing the salad out of the ice box (early day refrigerator). "Let's get all this out before the guild members get too restless."

"Hey Laki, Reedos, we have a slight variation to the dish (can't think of one that you cook up quickly, so you insert the one you would like) you wanted. Come and see if you like it to." MiraJane called out.

"Which one is the new one?" Laki asked as she came up to the small group by the bar.

"This one." Mira replied, pointing to the large bowl. Laki took the offered spoon and took a small taste of both. Reedos did the same, and they were both surprised at the taste of Audrin's variation of MiraJane's dish.

"I really can't vote on either one. They both taste great! I do like the additional flavors of yours miss." Laki replied, going for a second taste.

"I agree. It's kind of nice to have two variations to chose from." Reedos replied, licking his lips. "I'll take a bit of both." Laki readily agreed. MiraJane and Audrin smiled at each other and high fived each other.

"If it's alright, can you tell, what is Lacey like?" MiraJane asked.

"Sure. As you've probably noticed, she is rather aggressive and can be ready for a fight pretty quickly. She doesn't trust people until she gets to know them; none of us really do at first. We can already tell she really doesn't like your friend Natsu. She just may knock his lights out if he angers her again. Although, underneath her rough exterior, she pretty nice and a great friend. She likes, how do I put this? Spicey people?" Audrin stated. MiraJane nodded in understanding.

"And when she's gotten a little too rude or out of hand, the master has had to smack her a good one at times. That's the only way to get through to her when she's riled up; She can take the smacks." Chenay stated.

Just then, team Natsu came through the guild doors and Natsu started to charge towards the bar and the two teenagers to start a fight. He ceased his charge when MiraJane glared at him. They couldn't help but chuckle when they saw the exchange. The salmon haired young man glared at them, but they simply looked back at him in a bored manner.

"Got a problem...kiddies." Natsu growled in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, you. So you're the famous Natsu Dragneel. The one who goes around burning and destroying everything."And for your information, you don't scare us." Audrin replied casually. "We've seen worse."

"Why you little..." Natsu snapped as he took a threatening step forward.

"Natsu, stop before you start something you can't stop. They belong here, and they have very strong powers." MiraJane replied sternly to her dense, hotheaded friend.

"Is everything alright Chenay, Audrin?" a husky feminine voice sounded from the second floor.

"Yeah everything's fine Lacey. Just little boy here acting stupid." Audrin replied, smirking evilly.

"What did you say!" Natsu snapped angrily.

"What...you didn't hear that?!" Chenay sassed.

"Look you three, I don't appreciate you bothering my friends. You will apologize!" Erza demanded, taking a threatening step forward.

"And I don't appreciate you at all, so back off witch. The master wants you and your friends upstairs right now." Lacey replied, stepping in front of Erza.

"Who do you..." Erza demanded stepping closer to Lacey, trying to intimidate the younger girl. It wasn't working.

"Erza, get yourself and your team up here **now!** " the master yelled the balcony.

"In a minute mas..." Erza started.

" _ **NOW**_!" master makurov roared, extending his arm out and grabbing Erza and hauling her up to the second floor. Erza was shocked; the master had never done anything like that to her before! She must have really stepped out of line. The rest of the team followed very quickly not wanting to have the master angry with them. When they all had stepped in to the master's office and the door was closed, he went over to his desk and hopped on to the top of it.

"Now, I want you all to be quiet and listen carefully. And yes this about Lacey and her two friends. Those three young ones have already been through more than anyone should have to go through. They were made to be killing machines by a secretive and power hungry section of a military and governmental society in their dimension. There were 14 children that somehow managed to escape their institution and were chased. Lacey, Chenay and Audrin fell through a time portal and came here from a place they call Earth." master Makurov started to explain. He continued to tell the story of Lacey, Chenay and Audrin, and watched Team Natsu's expressions change to ones of understanding, shock and in some cases; confusion.

"Master? Why would someone make children in to...fighting machines?" Erza asked.

"For power and out of greed. All of them have different powers. Chenay has earth powers and Audrin has cryogenic powers. She has to wear gloves so she doesn't freeze something to dust when she touches it." master Makurov answered.

"I'm sorry Master, but I have a hard time believing that about Audrin." Gray replies, scoffing.

"You'll have to see for yourself. It's nearly lunch time, so why don't we all go and have something to eat. Erza and Natsu, I strongly suggest you make amends with Lacey. An apology alone won't work." the master advised.

"And why is that? I would think an apology would say a lot." Erza asked, puzzled. This Lacey girl was certainly a...complex and confusing person.

"It's in her wolverine DNA to not trust new people unless they prove themselves. And one more thing, I'm warning the four of you right now. Do not, under any circumstances, cause Lacey to lose her temper. It will not be pretty if she does." the master stated, shivering as he walked towards his office door and opening it.

"Hey master, got all the explaining done to those four done?" Audrin asked as the master and Team Natsu came downstairs and walked towards the bar.

"Yes I have Audrin. Where's Mira and Lacey?" the master asked.

"They're in the kitchen. Lacey's showing her how to make Chicken Bri-Can (made that name up) so she can eat it. We're going to give MiraJane a copy of our cookbook that we put together a bunch of recipes that have been softened." Audrin answered.

"How the hell can it be hard to eat a piece of chicken. You put it in your mouth and chew!" Natsu sneered. Audrin just glared at the idiot.

"Natsu! That was rude!" Lucy yelled. "What if Lacey heard you!?"

"She did and she's not very happy with that comment. That was rude to judge before you knew the facts." a voice called as it entered the bar from the kitchen, carrying a dish of attractive but soften vegetables. It was Chenay.

"Then what is going on with that girl?!" Gray asked.

"You'll just have to wait. My friends and I are hungry. "We will show you our powers outside." Chenay replied.

"Can you show us at least one?" Erza asked calmly, giving Natsu's shoulder bit of a smack, knowing he was going to egg the new girls on a little more.

"Fine! Just stop being a nuisance. Audrin, you want to show yours first?" Lacey answered, coming out of the kitchen carrying another dish.

"Sure, if it will get flamingo boy to shut up." Audrin answered and smirked as Erza grabbed Natsu and forced him back in to his chair. She was about to call out to MiraJane to bring her an unwanted bone with a chunk of meat attached, when the demon take-over mage brought out said item.

"I have cryogenic powers. Which means I can freeze things to a cold dust. I have to wear these special gloves so I don't accidentally freeze things I touch." Audrin replied.

"I'm sorry Audrin, but I really don't think it's possible to freeze something to that point. I can freeze something _in_ ice, but that's it." Gray scoffed lightly.

"Gray! If Audrin says she can do it, then she can." MiraJane snapped as Audrin took a glove off and grabbed the end of the bone. It immediately started to do as the young girl had stated. Team Natsu's and MiraJane's eyes widened in shock.

" I am having lunch before we show you anything else. I'm really hungry." Lacey answered firmly. She managed to finish her lunch at a calm pace, despite the fact that Natsu kept bothering her. She wiped the crumbs off her mouth and carefully put her napkin on the counter. The young girl suddenly snapped her hand forward and grabbing the pink haired boy's scarf; pulling him towards her. She put her hand, outside of it facing him; right in front of his face.

"All I see is..." Natsu sneered, then yelped as Lacey quickly clenched her hand in to a fist allowing her steel claws to snap in to place.

"Now, if my hand had been under your chin, you would have been instantly killed. These are made out of a _**very**_ strong steel called titanium and they are very lethal. The first guy I had to kill on Earth was a big hulk of a man and seven feet tall. I took his head off; literally. I was left with no other choice. I also have one claw in each foot. So stop pissing me off!" Lacey growled and shoved Natsu back in to his seat so hard, he almost fell backwards.

"Why you little!" Natsu snarled.

"For kami sake Natsu, you want to be treated like a man, yet you act like a bad tempered, spoiled little boy! Grow up!" Audrin yelled, getting up from her seat. She was really beginning to dislike the salmon haired boy herself. "Come on Lacey, Chenay, we have to get back to the farm."


End file.
